zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Waker-of-the-Winds
You have new messages (last change) -- AuronKaizer (Talk) 21:46, April 19, 2010 This page is boring (leave messages to make it better) Speech bubble? Does anyone know where I can get one?-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Scope out Template:Word Bubble. It should have all the info you need. If you need help with anything, just ask me or any of the other administrators. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 22:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm clueless. I don't even know how to make a template.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 22:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well, on the left side of the page, there should be a navigation bar, and a button called "Create new article." Click that and choose "Template:Yourtemplatenamehere" and add the coding to that page, then save it. After that, you link to the template with brackets such as these -> . If you don't like the name, it can be changed. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Signing I wonder who the first person to sign my page will be? =D-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 16:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) The poll RE: Combust Re: How? What? I need to do more Fixing Thanks Ironic/Funny How? New userbox? Help Hmm Mario?! What about Luigi? Image size? My User Page? Just so you know I got accused of impersonating you, you got accused of impersonating me, or I got accused of impersonating myself while being you. -Isdrakthul ( 04:23, April 26, 2010 (UTC)) :No, you shouldn't. I just misinterpreted your misinterpretation. Sorry. -Isdrakthul ( 04:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC)) Floormaster? RE: Hi --Jäzzi (talk) 23:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) (Translate: I can also speak in the Hylian native language.) --Jäzzi (talk) 23:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, at least now I can, after I looked it up. --Jäzzi (talk) 23:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) |Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 16:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC)}} }} ? !--|Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 02:04, April 30, 2010 (UTC)}} A few things hey, I noticed some things. One is I read your info and it said you've never actually played all the way through Wind Waker! :O That's insane. You need to pick it up as soon as you can: It's a masterpiece. I also noticed that you have almost 500 edits and you've been a user for only ten days. How did you do that? J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 22:44, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I do have a demo of it though. oh... J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 23:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Fail Thank you The Legend of Zelda Right now, I'm playing the original for The Collector's Edition. And for Zelda:II, I HATE dangeruos Hyrule. Why did Nintendo have to make INVISIBLE ENEMIES. I can't get very far without losing at least one life. Which means, I have to make it, ALL the way to New Kasuto. With only 2 lives. Another thing is that I'm using Zelda Dungeon as a walkthrough. I don't like video walkthroughs for this kind of thing.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) And apparently, acording to Gannon-Banned, it's the best game. I LAUGH at that statement. Oh, and I just got the first GOOD sword in The Legend of Zelda.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 22:28, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? I'm a Dufus, it's Alan-Wake-at-Windsor.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 22:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Ha, an Octorok just walked INTO a sword beam from the White Sword. They're not very smart, apparently.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 22:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I just defeated the Manhandella in level 3 with one bomb, that was it.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 00:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) YES, I just found the Magical Sword, and learned about warps.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 02:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Now I need 2 more pieces of the Triforce, and I know where the dungeons are. Level 8 is in the Lost Woods, level 7 is in the empty fairy fountain.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) If you want to ' ' from http://zelda.wikia.com/ to instead of the wiki's main page, you can do so in the "Misc" tab of ' '. Right up there with blogs, eh Joe? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:23, April 30, 2010 (UTC) The home thing sometimes glitches, well I think it's a glitch. Is this a glitch:70-? That's what the thing that tells you how long ago the thing was posted.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 14:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Recent changes The Wikia staff should make something that people could use to hide their edits from showing up on the recent changes.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 14:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Well apparently, nobody pays any attention to my boredom.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 17:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) 1337 1337 1337 1337 !$ h@5 900d 9r@##3r$ translation: Is has good grammers.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 17:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Is this what Salvatore feels like?--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 17:21, May 2, 2010 (UTC) 1337/leet You may only want to post here if your either:Bored, or you know leet. Embarrassment to humanity AK, when you blocked yourself for being an embarrassment to mumanity, was it because you blocked the wrong person (Joe) by accident?--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 17:13, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes indeed. Haha, what are you doing, digging in the historical logs of Zeldapedia? Be careful not to dig to deep, you don't want to awaken the Ghosts of Zeldapedia Past... --AuronKaizer ''' 17:24, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I have been studying them, and found out the Vandal, is a devolved ape.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 17:32, May 4, 2010 (UTC) New thing There's a new feature. When did the people at Wikia install it?--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 14:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :You mean Pages I'm Following? It must have happened today. Another useless update that only prompted me to find a way to turn it off... -_- --AuronKaizer ' 17:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Now this one, I HATE. It's so annoying. I turned it off as soon as I found out how.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 17:14, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The pages I'm following thing is messing up everyone's pages.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 16:29, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Sub pages How many sub pages am I allowed to make before it gets annoying?--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 17:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Blue Figure Can you stop. I,m not going to say another thing, but now you just brought this to my talk page.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 22:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Why do you want to stop discussing this? -'Isdrakthül' 23:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't want any part of this, but I can understand why he'd want to be left alone on his own page... it's HIS page, after all. You might want to stop pursuing it outside of the talk page... --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) About the vandal. Okay, I can understand you'd be pretty angry that your walkthrough got vandalized, but you really didn't go about solving the problem the best way. For one, your comments on the vandal's talk page were unneeded. You do not need to fall to the vandal's level. Secondly, there isn't always an admin on, but one WILL see what he did and will block him, you don't need to go on 4 different users' talk pages to complain. It will be dealt with when it can be. What you should've done was reverted the edits and left it at that. You really did not need to act childishly on his talk page and bother multiple users and admins. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I know. I was trying to distract them, but I decided to stop, and being me, I got lazy and didn't delete it.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 19:20, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Umm Why am I blocked? I tried to leave a message and it said that I was blocked because my IP matches someone else.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 00:52, May 8, 2010 (UTC) And now I can edit? That was weird.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 00:53, May 8, 2010 (UTC) It's happening to lots of people. It's the autoblock. Nothing we can do about. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 00:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vandal It's ok. And that's the same with me. The only time I'm not on the computer is when I'm sleeping, going to school, coming back, or going somewhere.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 13:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Or playing a video game. Thats what I was doing when I got vandalized. I often come back to the computer, while playing one. It was really boring because I couldn't play MM, without them doing it again.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 13:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I forgot my password, so I'm probably going to have to make a new account, and yes, it's me waker-of-the-winds.-- 20:46, January 29, 2011 (UTC)